


I Do

by LadyEkaterina



Series: Gallavich Week 2019 [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich Week, M/M, Marriage, Oaths & Vows, Promises, Season/Series 10, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, gw2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: Day 1 of Gallavich Week 2019 - Season 10 WishesWedding Vows.





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written quite a bit on season 10 already. My biggest wish would be for a Gallavich Wedding. And a Happy Ending.

**Ian’s vows**

Mickey.  
I’ve loved you since I was 15 years old.  
You’ve seen me at my worst and you’re still here standing next to me.  
When I least expect it, when I think all is lost, there you bloody are, shining in the darkness, to show me the way home.  
I promise to look for you rather than run away.  
We both have demons from our past and in our present.  
I promise to fight them with you.  
You’ve risked everything for us again and again.  
I promise to have faith and take a chance on us.  
You’re my friend, my family, my lover, my home.  
I promise to sort out my tattoo.

**Mickey’s vows**

Ian  
From the day I finally understood what the word meant, I knew. I fucking love you, Ian.  
You saw something in me that I didn’t even know was there. Someone worthy of your love.  
I promise to spend the rest my life trying to be the person you think I am.  
You have already helped me to become more than I ever dreamt I could be.  
I promise to try not to let my past spoil our future.  
Every day I’m with you I feel like I’ve got a another chance at life.  
I promise to do everything I can to deserve that chance.  
You’re my friend, my family, my lover, my home.  
I promise to sort out my tattoo.


End file.
